


Some Enchanted Evening

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Magic AU, Sleep Deprivation, crack? crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Written for the Fandot Creativity Night. The prompts were 'sleep deprivation' and/or 'trolls.'I own nothing.





	Some Enchanted Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Une soirée enchantée](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874241) by [AzorART](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzorART/pseuds/AzorART)



Martin was tired both figuratively and literally. He was tired of his stupid, small, and disturbingly musty smelling flat, he was tired of living on a few pounds a week, and he was tired of not feeling like he was living up to his expectations that he had placed on himself. More importantly, however, he was just  _tired._ Really, mindbogglingly tired. He tried almost everything to get to sleep: he tried reading a boring book, drinking lavender tea that one of the students had let him borrow, and even bugged Douglas for some sleeping pills. 

That night, he laid in bed and hoped and prayed to really anything (or anyone) that was listening that sleep would accept him and he would finally be able to sleep. He felt something on his face and sat up in his bed like he had just been struck by lightning.

In front of him, wearing a posh, crisp suit (and for some strange reason, a nightcap?), was a man with a curious look on his face. He nodded at Martin and took a folded piece of paper from his pocket, opened it up, and asked, in an equally posh Irish accent, "You Martin?"

"Y-yes. W-who are you" Martin asked in a small voice.

"Oh, right. That was rather rude of me." He pulled out a red silk hankie from his pants pocket, coughed into it, and continued. "I'm Greg. I've been assigned to you to rid you of your sleep deprivation." 

"My what?"

"Your sleep deprivation. We at ZZ, LLC specialize in severe cases of sleep deprivation. Your case happens to be quite severe, mostly due in part to your flying and your 'man with a van' schedules, along with the fact that you're terribly malnourished." 

Martin swallowed hard and stared at this man, Greg with a dumbfounded expression. "How did you find me? How the devil did you get into my room?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, I've just started this job and I'm still getting the hang of the introductions." He pulled out the hankie again and coughed into it, yet again. "We've been following you for quite some time, Martin. I got into your room, because-" Greg paused, taking out a long, glittery piece of wood and continued, "I apparated into your room."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. So, I'm supposed to believe that I've been followed for 'quite some time,' by this  _company_ and you're a bloody wizard?"

"Yes, naturally," Greg said, smiling at Martin. "Now, get up, and get dressed. You're coming with me."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this might be a WIP. I'm really curious about playing with this a little bit more. Thanks for reading!


End file.
